All I want for christmas is you! Finished sxmaxy
by JC Rose
Summary: The snow is falling and school is out for the holidays. With the tournament over and everyone in good spirits who knows what will happen and with who?rn(For all you Seto and Serenity fans, sorry it will NOT happen not in my story sorry)rnThis is my second
1. Default Chapter

**All I want for Christmas is you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or helped design the characters in anyway….**

**Since it is the season of goodwill good times and good food LOL, I thought I would write a Christmas story based on the characters of the hit anime show Yugioh! **

The snow is falling and school is out for the holidays. With the tournament over and everyone in good spirits who knows what will happen and with who?

(For all you Seto and Serenity fans, sorry it will NOT happen not in my story sorry)

Scene: Christmas eve, Yugi and his friends have all agreed to meet at his grandpa's house to celebrate the festive season and have Christmas dinner together ( since their parents are all elsewhere) Mokuba receives an invitation as does Seto. Although Mokie can't wait to go, Seto feels a little differently.

Mai also found an invitation in her mail box as did her pal Vivian Wong……..

"This is going to be so cool", Tea pipes up as she adds a few last minute decorations around Yugi's house.

Yugi smiles and agrees. Just then Tea and Yugi hear a knock at the door. "Ill get it", grandpa says hobbling over to the door. When Grandpa opens the door, he is greeted by Joey, Tristan, Duke and Serenity who are all grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Ya" Joey high fives Grandpa and walks on in. "Oh we brought this", Serenity smiles innocently. In her hand is a small pudding made of fig. "Don't worry we didn't make it", Tristan jokes (none of those four can bake to save themselves). "Look at the size of that tree", Duke exclaims pointing to the large green plant. "Tea decorated most of it", "I helped a little" Yugi adds. Tea smiles. The decorations looked terrific, like something out of a department store. On the top of the tree was a bright gold star that would glow in the dark when the night became darker. "Cool when can we turn the lights on?" Joey asks excited as a little child would be. Christmas was everyone's favourite time of year. Now that the tournament had ended and everyone seemed in a good mood, why not celebrate with ones that you care about?

"Who's lame idea was it to invite Seto dick wad?" Joey growls. What better way to ruin his favourite holiday than being stuck in the same house on Christmas Eve with his arch rival and enemy Seto Kaiba. "Mine", Tea pipes up, still decorating the tree. Joey rolls his eyes. "Why Tea? "Joey moans. "You know I cant stand that guy", "he's always bustin my chops about something". "Stop being such a baby Joey", Serenity says handing him a glass of egg nog. "Hey Serenity can I have a glass?" Tristan asks gleaming at his crush. "Get it yourself" Joey snaps back defending his little sister. Duke gets up off the couch and goes into the kitchen. "Honestly Tristan, "you need to be taught some manners"; Duke sighs trying to sound good in front of Serenity. "Oh and I suppose you are gonna teach me?" Tristan jokes. "God help us all then" Yugi replies laughing. Duke hits Yugi over the head then hands Serenity a glass of the festive drink. "Here you are my dear", he smiles politely. The rest of the group roll their eyes. "Thank you" she says sweetly. "So who else is coming along?" Joey asks Yugi. "Apart from you know who?" "Well we invited Marik and Bakura" Tea replies. "Yeah and Mai and Vivian" Yugi adds. Joey feels his face go red. The girl he had liked and admired for so long was going to be here tonight. Tristan wolf whistles. "Ha three lovely ladies" he smiles. Duke laughs. Joey looks at him confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asks like a teacher who was telling off a student would. "Well Serenity, Vivian and Mai off course" Tristan replies with a stupid giggly look on his face. "Oh and Tea" he quickly adds. Usually tea would have picked up on Tristan's goofiness straight away but she had other things on her mind. Tonight was going to be the night where she would finally get a kiss from her secret love. No one knew who he was off course, but Tea was so excited she was counting down the minutes until he arrived.

"Come on Seto lets go" Mokuba whines impatiently. He had been standing outside by his elder brother's stylish black Mercedes for fifteen minutes. Just then Seto emerges outside looking as cold as usual and in no mood for a pathetic Christmas party with some idiotic amateur friends of Yugi Moto. Never the less Mokuba could not wait to go and Seto knew that him going along would make Mokuba really happy so there he was in his black vehicle driving through the city which was lit up with decorations and festive lighting. "Wow", Mokuba beamed peering outside of his brothers car window. "Mokuba get your head out of the window", Seto scowled while driving. "You could get your head cut off". Mokuba just laughed at his poor worried brother. "We are not staying for long you realise" Seto informs an excited Mokuba. "Yes I know" Mokuba pouts. "Besides I may have a Christmas present for you at home" Seto adds. "Really?" Mokuba asks. "What do you think?" Seto jokes. Every year Seto had made sure that his little brother did not miss out Christmas; he would always buy him lots of gifts and make time from his busy schedule to have Christmas dinner with him. Mokuba peers in the back seat to find an expensive bottle of wine in the back. He leans over and grabs it. "Who is this for?" he asks curiously. Seto rolls his eyes as they pull up at a red light. He then snatches it off him and puts back in the back seat. "I'm going to need some sort of relief while I am at this thing" Seto replies negatively. "Ok just don't get too drunk" Mokuba jokes. Seto shakes his head and half laughs. As if the likes of Seto Kaiba could get drunk off of one bottle of wine. Admitting it did taste pretty good, besides the other mortals would probably want a glass or two at Yugi's house. Mokuba looks out the window again they are passing a block of inner city apartments when Mokuba sees a tall blonde walking out of the grey coloured apartment building. "He isn't that Mai?" Mokuba asks pointing at the pretty duellist who was wrapping a fluffy white coat around herself to block the snow. Kaiba pretended not to notice he then peered over to the side of the road where the snow had started to fall. "I wander if she is going to Yugi's Christmas party too?" Mokuba said aloud. "Yugi probably invited everyone" Seto replied quietly trying not to think of Mai, the only woman who had really caught his eyes since… well ever. Not including any hot one night stands he may have had with some pretty successful associates. "Hey she is an orphan too huh?" Mokuba asked. "I think so Mokuba" Seto replied a little pissed off that Mokuba would not shut up about her. Mokuba wasn't really saying much at all about Mai but in Seto's mind he was. "She looks cold big bro" Mokuba says empathetically. Seto rolls his eyes and swerves over to the side of the road where Mai was walking. He pulls up beside her and pushes the button for the tinted window. Mai stops and looks oddly into the long black car. Mokuba pops his head out. "Hey Mai" he waves happily. "Oh hi" Mai replies a little surprised. "What are they doing here?" She thinks to herself. "You going to Yugi's?" Set asks solemnly. Mai peers her head in the wound down window. "Maybe" she smirks. Seto fold tilts his head back in an angry fashion. "Well do you need a ride there?" he questions. "Well uh okay" Mai was too cold to say no and besides she didn't really mind Seto Kaiba that much, even if everyone else did.

Silence filled the inside of Seto's Mercedes. Mai wiped snow off of her jacket and smoothed over her hair. "You look pretty Mai" Mokuba said blushing a little. Mai smiled. She seemed to have this presence over guys no how old they were. "I uh didn't think you would be into this sort of thing Seto" Mai says hoping to get a response. "Ha well if I had my way I would not be going" Seto replies surprisingly. "Yeah I made him go" Mokuba smiles cutely. "I see" Mai nods her head. When the car eventually pulled up at Yugi's house Mai jumped out and made sure that she looked presentable. To her nobody would look as nice as Kujuka Mai anyway. As Seto and Mokuba proceeded to walk in Mai came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, Seto quickly turned around. "You forgot this" she said handing him the bottle of wine which was placed by her in the back of the car. "Thanks" Seto replied in his usual unfriendly tone. "I guessed it was for here, "I'm not looking forward to it myself but it's the best offer I have had this Christmas" she adds a little glumly. Seto doesn't say anything for a moment. "Uh Mai" he begins… She looks in to his eyes closely. "Yeah" she says shivering in the snow. "Hey" A voice suddenly calls out behind them. Vivian and Rebecca have arrived and were both wearing expensive looking green velvet jackets with a white fluffy trim. Seto backs away from the two forceful women and walks inside. "Oh hi you two" Mai says looking at their jackets. "Thank god I didn't buy that the other day" she thinks to herself. The three females are the last to arrive as Bakura and Marik are already there as well as Varon who is standing in the kitchen alone and drinking a glass of egg nog.

Joey leaps up and runs over to the three ladies. "Hey" he smiles. "Hi Joey" Mai says he then gives her a Christmas hug. "I got a gift for you its under the tree" he says happily. "Really?" "Thanks" Mai replies uneasily. She hadn't got him anything. "Joey I didn't um well", Joey then cuts in. "don't worry you have done enough for me this year already" he smiles at her. Vivian leans in and whispers "did you say Seto brought some wine with him?" Rebecca giggles and flicks her long blonde hair in Marik, Yugi and Bakura's general direction. "Hi guys" she says putting on a syrupy voice. The three rather shy males just blush and wave. "Yeah he did bring some wine with him Viv, its probably by the table where the egg nog is" Mai says snapping out of her thoughts of other things. Like her most recent credit card debt. She should have used the money she got from her previous boyfriends on the cruise ship to pay for the accumulated debts but instead she squandered it as she always does. Vivian walked on over and stood by the table which was laid out with potato chips and Christmas pies. The fig pudding and fruit punch that Marik had brought was also placed on the table and by the looks of things the punch was disappearing fast. "Is there any alcohol in that punch Marik?" Tea asked cautiously. "Mokuba and serenity cannot drink anything other than safe non alcoholic drinks". "Listen to the mother hen "Vivian jokes sipping on some of Seto's wine. "Don't worry there is not a trace of it in my punch" Marik replies laughing a little at Tea's over protectiveness.

After a few hours of mingling (except for Seto and Varon who both stayed in the corner) and in Rebecca's case flirting with a few handsome ancient Egyptian guys, the lights dimmed and the star on the tree was aglow. Serenity, who was standing by Joey, Tristan and Mai, gasped happily at the beauty of the star lit up. "Oh wait a minute" Tea said running over to the tree. "Here we go" she whispered switching on the Christmas lights. "Wow" Rebecca and Marik Exclaimed. "It looks awesome" Mokuba said. "Time for toasts", Vivian spoke up a little bit tidily (considering she had consumed the majority of the bottle of wine) "Oh yeah" Rebecca said leaning in closer to Yugi and Bakura. Just then Yami appeared and walked into the corner of the room. "Well are we going to tell her this evening?" Yami asked little Yugi. "Oh I can't" Yugi said timidly. "It is Christmas and you have nothing to lose, she has been your closest friend for a long time" Yami explains trying to shove a little courage into Yugi. "Okay" Yugi winced desperately hoping that Tea would agree to a kiss under the mistletoe. Unaware were Yami and Yugi that Tea had her eyes one someone most of the night and was plucking up the courage to do exactly the same thing but only with someone else. While Vivian began raving on toasting to good will and so on, Tea rehearsed quietly what she was going to say. "Excuse me Seto I know we don't really get along that well but I really like you". "No that sounds awful" she hisses to herself. When Seto refused to give a toast as did Varon and Mai Joey got annoyed. "Oh come on there has to be something you guys wanna toast to" he whined. "Well you did enough talking for the three of us wheeler" Seto snarled. Joey felt himself become more and more overcome with rage. "Listen here pal, I have tried to avoid a fight with you being Christmas and all but if you start anything with me I swear I will..." Varon interrupts. "Okay fine Il say something. He then walks over to Serenity and Joey and holds out some mistletoe. "Serenity may I have this kiss?" he asks holding the little leaf above her head. Tristan and Duke both gasp in horror as Varon leans in for a kiss with the girl they were both fighting for. Joey laughs. Serenity leans in and kisses Varon on the lips. "He he" she giggles. Everyone claps. (Almost everyone LOL) Joey rolls his eyes. "Well since its Christmas" he says. Tristan and Serenity then crowd around her and try to find some mistletoe to dangle over her head. "When are we going to have the turkey?" Mokuba asks. Grandpa chuckles. "I will get the bird out of the oven now" Mokuba follows him into the kitchen where Seto is standing. "Alright everyone" Rebecca yells. "Grab some mistletoe". "What?" Bakura's eyes widen. "Oh no you don't" Rebecca gleams pulling him in and holding the twig over him. Tea then holds in a breath and approaches the kitchen. Seto is not there. "Hmm" she thinks. She then spots him standing behind Mai who is talking to Joey. Tea walks past the crowd until she is by Joey and Mai. "Hey Tea" Mai says trying to be nice. They both did not get on very well. "Hey Mai" Tea replies with her eyes focused

Seto. "Mai you wanna go over by the tree?" Joey asks leading her to where his gift for her is. Tea was now face to face with Seto Kaiba. "Hey Seto" she quietly waves to him. Seto ignores her and moves away. "Excuse me?" She pipes up. He then turns around. "Tsk" "what is it?" he rudely asks. "Well being Christmas I was wandering if ""I was wandering if we could maybe" Tea was struggling to get her words out. Seto was getting impatient and it showed. "Look tea I am leaving in a minute so what ever you are trying to say just get it over with". Tea feels her eyes grow sad. Was this the guy she had liked for so long? This rude and self righteous jerk? She then looks him straight in the eye. "You know what?" "You are not worth it Seto Kaiba" she proudly announces before walking off. Kaiba just stands there with a raised eyebrow.

Okay so it was a risk but i hope you all liked it. I did


	2. All i want for christmas chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Okay this is a follow on from the Christmas story. Huh why do I get so carried away with my stories???

Everyone can hear Rebecca making her way through Bakura, Marik and even a peck on Varon' s lips but when she arrived at Yugi he flat out refused. "What do you mean no?" she yelled. "I'm sorry Rebecca "you are a nice girl and I like you as a friend but that is all" Yugi explains. Rebecca folds her arms and her jaw drops a little. "Whatever" she says in an "I don't care at all when really I do" voice. Yugi then walks up to Tea who is in the kitchen with Grandpa and Mokuba. "Tea could I talk to you for a second?" he asks sweetly. Tea smiles. "Off course" she replies. Vivian then stumbles over to the C.D player and flicks through the Christmas C.Ds until she finds something she likes the look of.

Mai leans in by the tree and searches for the present Joey had told her he brought her for Christmas. Joey then taps her on the shoulder and she spins around. She almost falls to the ground when Joey wraps his arms around her. "You wanna know what I want to give you for Christmas?" Joey whispers. Mai looks confused but kind of aware at the same time. "What?" she asks smirking. "This" Joey replies holding mistletoe above her head and leaning in to kiss her. His lips meet hers and she stands back in surprise. "Wow I didn't think you were going to just leap in like that" Mai said a little shocked. Then again Joey is not that type of guy who just waits around for the girl to make a move, also he knew if he didn't that mai certainly wouldn't therefore used the mistletoe and "I got you a present idea" as the perfect plan to woe her. "Well that is very sweet Joey" she grinned at him and patted him on the head. Joey blushed and stroked her hair. "So now what?" he asks trying to sound sexy and seductive. Mai looks around the room, trying to find a way out of this situation. She didn't want to hurt Joey but at the same time didn't want Joey in that way either. Across the room Seto stands alone and looks for Mokuba when he sees Mai looking uneasy around Joey.

"You don't want me?" Joey questions. "Joey I like you as a friend and always will but as anything else?" "I am sorry I cannot handle commitment right now" she tries to explain. Joey will not accept this. "Come on Mai the last guy you were with was almost a year ago and he was a loser" Joey says putting his hands on her shoulders. Mai backs away. "Don't presume when I am and am not ready for someone else Joey" She scowls back. "I would rather be alone" "I was left alone at a young age and prefer it that way okay?" she adds with a tear forming in her eye as she thinks about her deceased parents. "I don't like my parents either Mai" "we could start a new life together away from them and all the memories that you have" Joey says in a pushy tone. "I don't wanna forget them" she cries and is about to storm outside when she bangs in to Seto who was standing behind them. "Watch where your going" Joey yells out to Seto. Seto just ignores wheeler and lifts Mai's head up. She can feel tears welling up in both of her eyes now. Joey had hit the one soft spot that Mai had. "Are you okay?" Seto asks genuinely concerned. Surprised at his concern Mai looks up at him. "Yeah I just hate when people talk about them" she says holding back tears. "You're parents" Seto asked. Mai takes in a breath and replies "yes my parents". Joey is fuming. "Get off her" He yells stomping up to the two. Seto continues to ignore him until he goes to swing at Kaiba. Mai blocks Joey with her hands. By now the whole group has stopped what they are doing andare looking at the three duellists. Tea then leans into Yugi's ear and whispers. "Oh by the way Yugi" "thank you for telling me how you really felt". Yugi who is shocked and elated turns around and beams at her. "That's okay Tea" he says softly. "Hold that thought" Yugi says running over to break up the quarrel which Mai was in the middle of.

"Okay stop it" Yugi intervenes pushing Joey back. "Remember you were going to be nice Joey" Yugi elbows him. "How can I be?" Joey yells. "When that ass is stealing my girl". The group all gasp. "He didn't?" Tristan says embarrassed for Joey. "UH yeah he did" Mokuba adds feeling pretty bad for the outspoken twerp too. Kaiba laughs sarcastically. "What are you talking about?" Mai asks annoyed that anyone especially Joey Wheeler had referred to Mai Valentine as "his girl". "So that's it?" Joey asks with his hands in the air. "There never was anything to begin with Joey" Mai replies, wiping the tears from her eyes. Joey then storms off in to the corner of the room and Serenity goes to comfort him. "Guess we shouldn't ask for a kiss then?" Tristan and duke both half joke. Everyone ignores them. "I have found a song" Vivian yells turning the sound up really loud. All of a sudden Mariah Carey's voice fills the room. "I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need"… Rebecca grabs Marik and Bakura and starts to dance with them. Yugi then runs back over to Tea. "Where were we?" he asks smiling. Tea giggles and watches as Yugi turns into his Yami and pulls out the mistletoe. "Merry Christmas Tea" Yami grins and they both share a Christmas kiss. "And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree" "I just want you for my own "more than you will ever know ""Make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you" baby". Vivian walks up to Joey who is sulking in the corner. "Hey come here" She winks at him. "Seto sucks" Joey says walking over to her. "Yeah I should know I only slept with him once aha" she laughs. (Never in hell would Vivian have said that sober) "Personally I think blondes are cuter anyway" she whispers into Joey's ear. Joey takes Vivian up on her offer of friendliness and they both kiss under the mistletoe. The kiss then turns into a pashing session. Serenity is happy for her brother but at the same time a little grossed out to see him right by her hooking into Vivian. She walks over to Tristan and Duke and holds the mistletoe she had grabbed from Joey over Tristan's head. Tristan looks very eager and extremely surprised. Without hesitation he leans in and smooches her without getting too carried away even though he would have liked to. Serenity then holds the mistletoe up over duke and he elatedly dives in and kisses her. "Everyone the turkey is ready" Grandpa announces with Mokuba standing happily by his side. "Where are Seto and Mai?" he asks. "I'll get them" Mokuba says running outside to Seto's car. "Seto we are staying for dinner okay?" he yells out into the snow and then runs back inside.

Mai is standing outside getting ready to leave. "Thank you for the ride" she says to Seto who had followed her outside. Seto shrugs "forget about it" he says quietly. "Well I suppose I better go inside and wait for Mokuba to finish stuffing his face with turkey" Seto says rolling his eyes. "I get the feeling you don't want to" Mai says in a sort of joking voice. "How perceptive" he replies sneering at the thought of going back in there. "I don't see why he has to have dinner here, we always have a huge one on Christmas day" Seto angrily says. "Sound's nice" Mai adds sadly. Thinking of how she will be spending this Christmas, alone in her apartment with a bottle of wine. _"Maybe I should have considered Joey at least I wouldn't be alone this Christmas" _she thinks to herself as she prepares to walk away home. "Where are you going?" Seto asks. "Where else would I be going this time of night?" she replies. "Home". Seto then walks up behind her and grabs her arm. "Well can I at least show you something first?" he asks pulling something out of his pocket. Mai feels a little nervous. "You're not going to kill me are you?" she quivers. Seto laughs loudly. "Don't be ridiculous". To Mai's delight Seto is holding a little Mistletoe in his hand. "You know what this is?" he asks seductively. Mai actually smiles with excitement for once. Who knew she would get so excited over Seto holding a Twigabove her head?Mai then takes hold of Seto's waist and he puts his arms around her body and they both share a romantic Christmas kiss. "All I want for Christmas is you" the song loudly blurts (Vivian had it on repeat over and over again)

There was a lot of truth in those words for both Seto and Mai. Seto had liked her for a fair while now but was too proud to say and Mai didn't really know what she wanted. One thing was for sure it wasn't Joey Wheeler. Perhaps she did want Seto Kaiba subconsciously without realising. The kiss certainly felt right and so did his warm soft hands over her. "Well I better go and get Mokuba" Seto snaps out of his embrace with Mai and goes to walk inside when Mai pulls him back in. "All I want for Christmas is you". She whispers sweetly to him. Seto's eyes widen happily and he lifts her up off her feet and kisses her again on the lips. "As do I" he whispers in her ear seductively. She snuggles into him as he goes inside unashamed to collect Mokuba ……

Okay I am adding another chapter soon so don't worry… I cant end it there. For my sake too LOL

Please review it too and let me know what you think)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anime, that's why this is on fan fiction and not an official Anime site by the producers of Manga and Anime cartoons.**

**See did not take long at all to bring in another chapter.**

**Want them all done by Christmas….. Being a Christmas story and all!**

**Please review ( **

**No body has _cries_ **

Mai is resting in Seto's arms as he walks back in to Yugi's kitchen. Tea is helping cut the turkey and Rebecca is pouring everyone a glass of punch (and trying to caress Bakura at Marik at the same time) "Mokuba we are going now" he says confidently. Everyone who is sitting at the dinner table immediately turns around to look at Mai holding onto Seto with her warm white coat trailing onto the floor. Joey's jaw drops and Vivian lets out a loud, obnoxious laugh. "Uh Seto are you alright?" Yugi asks. He is not the only one completely shocked to see the likes of Seto Kaiba holding on to a girl, especially Mai Valentine. Seto glares at the peering eyes that are all on him and not on the tree or the festive food around them. "Why would I not be okay Yugi?" Seto answers while questioning rudely. "Um Mai what is going on?" Rebecca questions annoyed at the blonde, she was meant to be the only girl to get a hot guy this Christmas and seeing that Tea and Yugi had already gotten together and now Seto and Mai, hope was looking dim for poor Miss Hawkins. Mai just rolls her eyes and ignores the whispering comments from Tea and Tristan. Joey stands up from his seat. "What the hell is going on?" he yells in jealousy and anger. "What do you think Wheeler?" Seto snarls back proudly. He had got the girl Not Joey yet another victory for Kaiba over Wheeler. Joey pushes his way past Vivian and knocks over the bowl of chestnuts. "Watch it" Vivian spits. "Sorry babe" Joey replies while making his way up to a smug looking Seto. "Babe?" Tea says aloud. "What is happening tonight with everyone?" Serenity asks concerned. Duke shrugs his shoulders and slyly put one arm around the youngest Wheeler. "Don't think I can't see you Devlin" Joey warns while he glares at Seto with a firm hold of Mai. Tristan laughs and Duke moves away slightly. "Well unlike you're pathetic friends Wheeler I do not take your threats literally". He then looks up at the wall sarcastically. "Come to think of it I do not take anything you say seriously". Seto grins at him with an evil look in his blue eyes.

Joey clenches his left fist and tenses up. Mai then pushes herself out of Seto's grasp and slips onto the floor with her boots. "Joey" she says putting her hands on his shoulders. "I wanted this too" she looks at him with sympathetically and can see the pain in his eyes. Joey pulls away. "What about no commitment huh?" he asks in a pissed off voice. "Well I didn't know I would feel like this" Mai replies flustered. Just then Mokuba gets up. "Thanks for dinner Yugi" "I gotta go" he says waving to the stunned group. Seto holds out his hand for Mai and she takes hold of it softly. "Merry Christmas guys" she half smiles. "Merry Christmas Mai" serenity says happily. Everyone looks at her oddly. "Come on guys" she whines. "It's Christmas" "besides we should be happy for Seto Kaiba and Mai". Mai smiles at Serenity, the only nice one amongst the group of anti- Seto, cheerleaders for Joey and Yugi. "Have a good Christmas you two" Yugi smiles and shakes Seto's hand. Mai hugs him slightly and Mokuba stands there impatiently. "Come on lets go" he ushers the two out of the door. Seto slams the door leaving the gossip and Wheeler inside.

"Can I get a ride?" Mai asks jokingly swinging Seto's hand up and down like a grandfather clock. (Seto smiles at her for once he smiles aha) "There is one condition though Mai" he replies in a joking tone. "What is that?" Mai asks a little giggly like a school girl. "We are only stopping at my place" he seductively whispers in her left ear while stroking her blonde hair with his hands.

Mai sits in the front seat by Seto as he drives back to his large estate. Mokuba had remained pretty quiet about the whole thing. "Seto has liked you for ages Mai" Seto's little brother pipes up from the back seat. "Mokuba" Seto snaps with an embarrassed look on his face. Mai laughs and kisses Seto on the cheek. "I kind of guessed" she whispers. Inside the mansion. Kaiba and Mai lay along side each other in Seto's large bed with a velvet navy duvet. Mai wraps her arms around Seto's bare chest and rests her head on his abs. "By the way" she says in a husky voice. Seto looks at her with his intense eyes and waits for her to speak. "I'm glad you held out that mistletoe". Seto smiles and kisses her on the head. "Thank you" he replies. Mai raises her head up and asks "for what?" Seto kisses her on the head again and replies: "for coming back with me". Mai looks at him and a tear falls down. She has never felt so wanted before in her entire life. "Thank you Seto kaiba" she smiles. "For giving me the best Christmas ever". She then places her cherry red lips against his soft lips and they passionately kiss…..

This was the best Christmas for Both Mai and Seto and an unexpected Christmas for everyone

The year ahead was to be an even better!

Its not over yet he he

There is one more chapter and it is set one year from now

Where is everyone and who is together????


	4. One year later

**Chapter 4**

**Christmas Eve **

_**One year later**_………

This is the final chapter of this Christmas story.

I don't actually know if anyone is reading this or not but I thought I may as well write it because I wanted an ending and me being me, enjoys updating and finishing stories….

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW** goes crazy cuz of no reviews

**Chapter 4:**

Seto and Mokuba are the last to arrive at Yugi Motos little house which is decorated beautifully with outdoor lighting and a snowman on top of the roof. Yugi and Tea had spent days getting everything just right this Christmas, and wanted to make sure that the house was perfect and unlike last year, so was the company.

"Tea can you pass me the cutlery?" Tristan asks as he lays out the table for Christmas dinner. Duke looks at him oddly. "You helping out?" he laughs. "What's gotten into you man?" Tristan ignores Dukes comment and happily takes the knives and forks out of Tea's hand and neatly places them on either side of each other. "I think the pudding is ready" Serenity says awkwardly attempting to lift the burnt looking mess out of the oven. Varon comes up behind her and helps her lift it out. Tea glances over at Serenity from the cupboards where she was getting out the chocolates and potato chips. "Uh are you alright over there?" she asks a little weary (everyone knows what little Miss Wheelers cooking is like) "We're fine" Varon assures, scraping the burnt crust around the pudding into the rubbish bin. "They will never know" he whispers in a cheeky voice to Serenity. She smiles and kisses him on the lips sweetly. Tristan and Duke both look away. "I can't believe she is with him" Duke says under his breath. "Hey we should be happy for them dude" Tristan replies, placing each glass on the set table so they faced upwards. "Why does that comment sound similar to the one Serenity made last year about Seto and Mai?" Bakura asks in a joking voice. "Please, he is only happy because he has a girl" Duke mumbles a little jealous.

"Is there anything I can do?" Marik peers his head into the kitchen from the living room. Just then he feels a hand slide up and down his shoulder. "Well there is one thing you can do", "you can come and satisfy me" Vivian replies in a husky voice before grabbing her beau Marik and hugging him tightly. Marik plops into the couch by the stereo and Vivian snuggles into him. Bakura laughs. "You two are quite a pair" he grins while adjusting the tree so it stands up properly. Over in the corner Joey and Rebecca are whispering and giggling amongst themselves.

Mokuba runs on inside and greets his friends excitedly. "Hey everyone" he pipes. "Mokie" Tea squeals giving him a large hug. Seto stands by the door with a confused look on his face. "Tea would you mind asking me why you are all over my little brother?" he questions in a serious tone. Tea feels her face go red with excitement and then walks back in to the kitchen. "Um dinner will be ready soon" she informs whilst trying to hide her laughter by burying her face in Yugi's arms. "Just a little longer sweetie okay?" Yugi softly says to her. "Hey where's Mai?" duke asks from inside the kitchen. "Yeah wasn't she supposed to come with you lover boy?" Vivian adds half jokingly. Seto rolls his eyes and walks over to the tree where he places a tiny white box underneath. "She was running late from work" Mokuba informs everyone, while hindering Yugi and Tea at the same time for a cherry flavoured candy cane. "She'll be here soon" Seto quietly adds. Tea giggles happily and reaches in to the little ceramic bowl full of Candy canes. "Here you go Mokie" she says handing the excited raven haired boy one. "Thank you" Mokuba replies. He then out of the kitchen and over to the tree where Seto is standing looking immersed in his thoughts.

"Seto" Mokuba whispers, pulling on his long purple trench coat. Seto looks at Mokuba with low eyes. "What is it?" he replies. "Are you going to tell Mai tonight?" Mokie asks with anticipation. Seto sighs "Yes Mokuba I am now run along and hinder Wheeler". Seto wishes he had never told Mokuba what his plans were but he never left his brother in the dark about anything. Why would this be any different?

The golden clock in the centre of the room reads 8pm. Joey goes over to the stereo and switches on a Christmas C.D

"What are you going to play?" Rebecca asks clenching his hand tightly. Joey turns around and faces the flirty blonde. "You'll see babe" he grins. Rebecca runs her right hand through Joey's soft blonde hair and smiles adoringly at him.

Just then the door swings open and Mai enters. Her deep red coat is covered in snow. "Sorry I am late guys" she pants, removing her coat and running over to the tree where Seto is standing. Seto smiles when he feels Mai's soft hands rubbing against his shoulders. "Hey" she says in a sweet voice. "Hey" Seto replies, cupping her face with his hands and kissing her on the forehead. "Dinner is ready" Tea announces, holding the cooked turkey on a silver plate. When all of the guests are sitting down, Yami appears and stands up off his seat with a glass of wine in his hand. "Now that we are all here I would like to purpose a toast" he says confidently. "To a great year and to great friends". Serenity and Varon both smile. Tea claps happily, as do Tristan and Duke. Everyone raises their glasses and holds them against each others (even Seto and Mai do) once Yami is seated, Tea quickly stands up. "Ok it's my turn now" she squeals. "As you all know" she begins. Yami Yugi and I have been dating for exactly a year now and would like to share something special with all of you special people". Seto smirks. Mai raises and eye brow. Tristan and duke both look at each other bluntly. "What?" Joey asks confused. Tea grins excitedly and holds out her left hand. The group all gasp.

On her middle left finger is a beautiful golden ring with an amethyst stone in the middle and little specks of diamond encrusted around it. "We're getting Married" Tea yells, jumping up and down with enthusiasm. Rebecca and Serenity run over to her and give her a hug. "All right Yug" Joey cheers. Yami blushes a little. "Thanks all of you" he smiles. "So when and where?" Rebecca asks in a happy voice. "Uh we haven't decided where yet but the wedding will probably be in late spring" Tea replies with Serenity and Rebecca still hovering around her. "Give me a look at that ring" Vivian demands, running over to the three girls and holding up Teas hand into the light. "Wow" she exclaims. Mai sits quietly and sends a smile in teas direction. "Congratulations both of you" she says forcing a happy disposition. The truth is Mai was hoping that Seto would propose to her as they have been very seriously dating for the same time as Yugi and Tea have been, furthermore Mai had practically taken up residence at the Kaiba Corp mansion. Seto did not say a word throughout Yugi and Teas announcement. He just sat there and picked away at the meal which did not look too appealing in his eyes. Mai looks at her plate and drifts off in her thoughts. Mai never thought in a million years that she could fall in love with someone for genuine reasons and not based on purely money or lust. This scared Mai but excited her at the same time as she knew Seto loved her back and for reasons of conscience and not just based on the way she looked.

Joey then races over to the stereo and turns on the song he had set to play earlier. The group all roll their eyes as the same song that played last year played again. I don't want a lot for Christmas". Joey laughs and holds out his hand for Rebecca. "Care to dance?" he says in a snooty voice. Rebecca grins cutely and grabs onto him. This Christmas was turning out to be the smoothest one that the gang from Domino had ever experienced. Better still there were no fights between Seto and Joey (the group made sure that they kept their distance from each other being that they will never agree or get along)

When dinner and much dancing between the new lovers Vivian, Marik, Joey and Rebecca was over, the group all relaxed in the living room together and talked about the year in review. "I would have never pictured Joey and Rebecca" Tristan says looking at the two teens who are hugging each other on one of the chairs. "Marik and Vivian is a bigger surprise to me" Duke laughs. Vivian smirks and pulls a face at Duke. "Oh sweetie you'll find someone one day" she replies in a patronising voice. Marik strokes her long straight black hair and she closes her eyes. Seto and Mai sit in the far corner over by the tree together holding each other tightly. Tea looks over at the two loner types. "You two sure you don't want to join us?" she offers. "No thanks Tea" Mai replies, resting against Seto. Seto then turns himself around slightly so Mai does not slip off him. He pulls out the tiny white box which was sitting comfortably under the green tree. "Merry Christmas Mai" he softly speaks, handing her the shiny little box. "Seto we already got our presents for each other, I…" Seto cuts in before she can finish her sentence and places the box in her hand. "I didn't want to make a scene in front of them" he says. Seto is not exactly fond of the crowd that he was so used to duelling against.

"Before you open it Mai I just want you to know that I am deadly serious about our relationship together" Seto says with a beautiful look in his blue eyes. Mai trembles in hope as she lifts the lid off of the box. By now the group have stopped talking and have focused their attention on the two love birds by the tree. Mai's violet eyes light up and a tear trickles down her cheek. Inside the box is a Diamond ring of the highest quality. It shone almost as bright as the star on top of the tree.

Seto leans down beside her and smiles very sweetly. He has never been as certain of anything as he was of this. "I love you and want to spend my life with you" he whispers softly with his gorgeous eyes on hers. He then gives her a sexy smile. "I know you feel the same". Mai is still speechless. She had no idea that he wanted to marry her. She had wanted this so badly and now had her chance to tell him she felt exactly the way he did and had been dreaming of this since they started dating. Before Mai could answer, Tea and Serenity are chattering quietly. _"Wow you think she'll say yes?"_ they whisper to the group. Mai turns around and looks at the group. She checks to see how Joey looks. Rebecca is holding him tightly in her grasp. Joey nods at Mai and says words she never thought he would ever say. "If you want it Mai then go for it" he then winks at her and Rebecca giggles slightly. Mai stands up and Seto stays bent on one knee. She gives the ring to him. "Well Mr Kaiba if you are going to propose lets do it professionally shall we?" she jokes while shaking with happiness. Kaiba grins and slips the piece of shimmering jewellery on to her finger. "Mai Valentine" he begins (ignoring all the peering eyes from across the room) "Will you marry me?" he lets out a small breath after he says those words. Mai admires his sweetness and knows that deep down he is as soft and caring as anything. She looks over at Mokuba who is smiling in the back ground mischievously. "You knew" she mouthed to him surprised. He just laughs and walks over to the couple. "Well what do you say Mai?"Mokie asks jumping restlessly. Seto looks into her eyes and waits for her to reply. Mai knows that Seto already knows what she is going to say….

"Yes" she replies blurry eyed. "Seto Kaiba I will be more than happy to marry you". Seto picks her up and takes her outside to where his limo is parked. "Hey wait" the group all yell and run out by the door to see what is going on. "Its like I told you Seto" she says with happiness in her voice. "And what is that my dear?" Seto asks as he gently puts her inside the large vehicle. "All I want for Christmas is you". Seto grins and gets sits next to her. "All I want forever is you" he whispers in her ear. They then passionately kiss as the Car drives off into the snow where the two will start their new life together………………….

The END

It was phoney I know it wasn't it so sweet?

Please R&R

Julz


End file.
